ltroifandomcom-20200214-history
Jonny Forsberg
Jonny Forsberg was a teenage boy who attended the same school as Oskar and had a reputation for being a bully. Biography The second oldest among four siblings, Jonny came from a broken home; his father and mother separated when he was four years old. Jonny and his older brother, Jimmy, were raised by their mother; the absence of their father left Jimmy to be Jonny’s only role model. While Jimmy and Jonny had a typical sibling rivalry, Jonny admired his brother, despite his many flaws. For most of Jonny's life, his father did not pay child support, as he could not hold down a steady job; this changed when Jonny was around the age of twelve, and his father obtained a job on an oil rig off the coast of Norway. Bully Johnny eventually started to hang with a regular group consisting of Micke Siskov and Tomas Ahlstedt. They made a reputation for themselves as being trouble makers, though the school's faculty did not seem to pay any notice. The group enjoyed choosing vulnerable peers to bully and harass, especially Oskar Eriksson, whom they tagged "Piggy". Johnny and his friends had a method for their bullying, a twisted form of cat and mouse; the boys enjoyed what Oskar called 'the hunt' and if their intended target gave in too quickly, they put more effort into the "punishment." Kvarnviken Bay On a field trip to Kvarnviken Bay, which had frozen over, and ideal for limited ice skating, Jonny and his crew decided that they would teach Oskar a lesson for his sudden bouts of courage by tossing him in a hole in the ice; whether they intended to throw him in or just scare him, the plan did not work out. Oskar refused to cooperate with them and threatened to hit Jonny or anyone who approached him with a large stick. Not one to back down, Jonny cautiously approached Oskar, as he did not want to fall into the water himself. Oskar swung the stick and hit Jonny directly in the ear; the result was a loss of hearing in Jonny's left ear and minor bleeding. Jonny's Father Jonny's father would occasionally visit Jonny's older brother, Jimmy. On one visit, Jonny's father left a photo album in Jimmy's care, which he had taken when he and Jonny's mother were in the process of separating. The album contained photographs of Jimmy, Jonny and their parents before their seperation; Jonny's father referred to the photo album as his "most valuable possession" and asked that Jimmy take care of it; Jimmy eventually left the photo album with Jonny, who stored it in his desk at school. The photo album perished when Oskar set Jonny and Tomas Ahlstedt's desks on fire. Fate Desiring revenge against Oskar, Jonny and his brother Jimmy went after him at the swimming pool and attempted to drown him. Eli arrived and saved Oskar by killing both brothers. Personality As the result of his upbringing and the lack of a positive male role model, Jonny resorted to bullying as a way to express himself and relieve any stress and tension he was under. Category:Human Category:Antagonist Category:Template documentation Category:Deceased